Friend s
by Azhy
Summary: —¡Ese no es el verdαdero significαdo de lα frαse, Sαsuke! ¡Así jαmαs serαs un buen αmigo! —¿Y quién dijo que yo queríα ser tu αmigo, Hαruno? Yo solo queríα sαber como llegαr α tú corαzón. —De esα mαnerα no logrαrαs llegαr α mi corαzón. —Oh sí, lo hαré.


_**Friend´s.**_

**Disclαimer: **Investigα en internet. Nαruto le pertenece α un tαl "Mαsαshi Kishimoto". Lα frαse le pertenece α un tαl "αnónimo".

**Summαry: —**!Ese no es el verdadero significado de la frase! ¡Así jamás serás un verdadero amigo! —¿Y quién dijo que quería ser tu amigo, Haruno? Yo solo quería saber cómo llegar a tú corazón. —De esa manera no lograrás llegar a mi corazón. —Lo haré, créeme.

"_**Un verdαdero αmigo es quien te tomα de lα mαno y te tocα el corαzón"**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

¿Qué día era? Agosto primero, al parecer.

Habían salido temprano de la universidad, por juntas o esas chorradas. Sus amigos habían tomado caminos diferentes.

Ino había ido de compras, arrastrando a su pobre novio, Sai; en el proceso. Ten Ten y Neji habían desaparecido con el pretexto de los deberes. Claro, los deberes. Como si nadie supiera de su relación "secreta" que por cierto, ya no era tan secreta. Naruto no perdió el tiempo: apenas desapareció Neji, el hizo lo mismo con Hinata.

¿La consecuencia?

Ella se había quedado a solas con el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, es decir: Sasuke.

No era tonta; de hecho, se caracterizaba por su gran perspicacia. Por lo que supo darse cuenta del plan–seguramente ideado por su mejor amiga–de dejarlos a solas, juntos.

Aquello no le molestaba. Al principio pudo haber sido así. Sasuke era arisco y arrogante, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente de conocerlo y comprenderlo. Se podría decir que entendía su actitud. Un poco, solamente.

Ahora habían terminado en el parque en donde se reunían todos los viernes al terminar las clases. Salían y platicaban sobre su semana. Era algo sin sentido, ya que pasaban la mayoría de la semana juntos, pero era una costumbre que no se podían quitar.

Ambos estaban bajo el punto de encuentro para cualquier reunión entre ellos: el árbol de cerezos en el centro del parque.

Era otoño, no le sorprendían los pequeños cerezos que caían a sus pies, marchitos. No era extraño que hubiese pocos niños a esa hora, ya que aún era temprano. En el aire se respiraba cierta tranquilidad, a pesar de la fría brisa matutina.

Sus labios rojos y temblorosos se escondían en la bufanda rosa que cubría su cuello. Su mirada estaba hacia el frente, sin tomar en cuenta a su acompañante. Sabía que Sasuke no traía bufanda porque podía ver la estela de vapor que emergía al contraste de su cálido aliento con el frío ambiente.

Sabía también que no llevaba guantes porque su mano desnuda estaba recargada a un lado de ella. No llevaba un gorro porque sus cabellos se ondeaban con el viento. Al menos traía puesta una chaqueta. Quizá Sasuke no era friolento, al contrario de ella.

Ella llevaba bufanda y guantes rosas. Un suéter y encima una chaqueta gruesa. No llevaba gorra u orejeras debido a que la vanidad había sido mayor, cosa de la cual se arrepentía en ese momento.

El frío le calaba los huesos. Odiaba el frío tanto como amaba el calor. Estaba de más decir que amaba la primavera. Las flores, el ambiente, los animales.

De boca de Naruto sabía que la estación preferida de Sasuke era el invierno. No lo dudó, iba muy de acuerdo a su personalidad.

No sabía porque no se levantaba y se iba a su casa a tomar un capuchino caliente. Desconocía el momento en que las hojas secas la hubiesen amarrado al suelo.

Quizá era la extraña pasividad del muchacho, o el cálido sentimiento de protección que la invadía al estar junto a él. Tal vez. No estaba muy segura de querer averiguarlo.

Le gustaba la compañía del Uchiha porque era tranquilo y callado. Ella no se caracterizaba por eso, pero de vez en cuando le hacía bien estar con alguien así, y Sasuke era perfecto. No era como Neji, cuyos silencios eran incómodos. Mucho menos como Naruto o Ino, quienes no paraban de hablar hasta que te dolían los tímpanos.

Sí, le gustaba la compañía de Sasuke. Quizá por eso no quería irse.

Simplemente le gustaba la compañía del mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, ¿había algo de malo con eso? No. No era ningún crimen.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había de disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

—Sakura —su nombre pronunciado de sus labios la desperezó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la voz levemente rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Su voz sonó tranquila. Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no la tomó desprevenida.

Lo miró con disimulo. Sus mechones negros obstruían su rostro. No podía mirar sus ojos. El único cambio que logró percibir fue un poco de tensión, debido a que su mano se engarrotó levemente.

A Sasuke no le gustaba que uno anduviera con rodeos.

—Un amigo —contestó simple y sin preámbulos.

Ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes por unos segundos sobre los suyos. Un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios, lo notó por el vapor que generó.

—¿Qué clase de amigo? —cuestionó no muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

Alzó una ceja —. ¿Clase?

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. Tú sabes: buen amigo, amigo, mejor amigo, simple amigo, etcétera —citó con un movimiento de manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Hay muchas clases —murmuró pensativa—. Eres el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo —comenzó razonar.

—¿Eso soy para ti? —inquirió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar—. Es decir; te conocí gracias a él, que es mi mejor amigo. Pero Ino es mi mejor amiga. Siempre he sido del pensamiento de que mejor amigo o amiga, solo hay uno.

—Quedo descalificado entonces de la categoría de mejor amigo.

—Ten Ten y Hinata son mis amigas —puso un dedo en el mentón, pensando— Neji es un simple amigo, al que le habló porque mis amigos lo hacen. Sai es un conocido.

—¿Y yo…? —volvió a preguntar.

Suspiró confundida. ¿Qué era Sasuke para ella?

—Ciertamente, no podría decirte que clase de amigo eres para mí.

Desvió la vista y su cabello le impidió verlo nuevamente.

—¿Al menos soy un buen amigo? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rió ligeramente. ¿Lo era? Sí…creía.

Bueno, él no estuvo ahí cuando su gato murió; como Naruto, quien la acompaño día tras día hasta que logró superarlo. No participa en las reuniones con las chicas por obvias razones. No le contaba secretos y se tenían una confianza mutua.

La única ocasión en la que le ayudo fue cuando se convirtió en su tutor en Química por más de un mes. Él le ayudo a aprobar la materia, perdiendo su tiempo en tratar de explicarle aquellas estúpidas y difíciles fórmulas químicas.

A pesar de eso, no tenía muy clara la pregunta. Mucho menos la respuesta. Además, ¿por qué le preguntaba algo así de repente?

Entonces lo recordó. Le agradecía mil veces a la maestra de Filosofía que no paraba de reiterarles esa frase todos los días.

—"Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma de la mano y te toca el corazón" — Sasuke arrugó la nariz al recordarle a una de sus maestras más repudiadas. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke odiaba a la maestra de Filosofía; Anko–sensei.

A ella le parecía divertida. Siempre regañaba a Naruto y tenía un amplio sentimiento feminista que no se molestaba en esconder. Una gran mujer, a decir verdad.

—Un verdadero amigo — susurró al viento.

Volteó distraída hacia al parque. Los pocos niños que se encontraban jugando hace un rato habían desaparecido puesto que el frío había arreciado.

Una corriente de aire golpeó su rostro con fiereza. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse a casa antes de pescar un resfriado, cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya.

Quedó estática en su lugar. La mano masculina hizo presión sobre la suya, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿A qué se debían sus cuestionamientos? ¿Por qué le tomaba la mano? ¿Debía mirarlo? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Por qué le preguntaba tantas cosas en un momento como ese?

Repentinamente un sonrojo furioso tomó lugar en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo entero tembló y ansias asesinas se apoderaron de ella. Se zafó de su agarre violentamente.

Se levantó como un resorte y se paró enfrente de él, afrontándolo.

—¿¡Qué mierda fue eso! —gritó colérica mientras él alzaba una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó cómo si nada.

—¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! —gruñó—. ¡Me has tocado!

Sonrío burlón—. Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera.

—¡Yo no te dije nada! —exclamó cabreada.

Sasuke se incorporó con lentitud. Ella se cruzó de brazos indiferente. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma de la mano —habló mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la de ella—, y te toca el corazón —citó posando la otra mano sobre su seno, tal como había hecho hace unos momentos.

Se apartó de él sonrojada hasta el cabello.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó tan alto como para recibir ayuda, pero era en vano. El parque estaba solo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, divertido—. Dijiste que te tocara el corazón. Eso es imposible, así que toque lo más cercano a ello: tu pecho.

—¡Ese no es el verdadero significado de la frase! —le recalcó—. ¡Así jamás serás un verdadero amigo!

—¿Y quién dijo que quería ser tu amigo, Haruno? —lo miró incrédula—. Yo solo quería saber cómo llegar a tú corazón —aclaró, tocándola nuevamente.

Volvió a sonrojarse enormemente. ¡Tres veces, le había hecho lo mismo tres veces! ¡Era un idiota, depravado, pervertido, estúpido, cerdo, asqueros…!

Un momento…

"Yo solo quería saber cómo llegar a tú corazón"

Lo miró sin poder creerlo. Su profunda mirada, su sonrisa altanera. Idiota.

—De esa manera no lograrás llegar a mi corazón.

Sonrío cínico—. Oh sí, lo haré; créeme.

No le dio oportunidad a negar. Sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos apasionadamente no le permitieron hablar. Y su mano, sobre su seno izquierdo ahogó cualquier reclamo que ella deseara hacer.

Había aprendido algo esa fría tarde. Sasuke nunca fue su amigo, y ahora; no dudaba en que aquel pervertido pudiera convertirse en más que eso.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

Un Sαsuke muy pervertido & con un enfoque muy rαro de lα αmistαd xD

Se preguntαrαn, queridos lectores: ¿Por qué mierdαs utilizo unα frαse tαn bellα pαrα sαtisfαcer mis deseos pervertidos? Ni yo mismα lo sé. Mi mαdre me regαló un libro de pensαmientos, αl pαrecer por su cαbezα jαmαs pαso que lo utilizαríα pαrα esto.

Wherever~ Sí; lo edité. Teníα unos errorcillos de grαmática & sujeto –nαdα grαve-; sobreviviremos.

Es un hecho, mis queridos sαltαmontes: Estα historiα tiene su continuαción. "Más retorcidα, más pervertidα; más divertidα" O αl menos eso es lo que dicen los expertos [?]


End file.
